valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Direct Command
Direct Command is a special ability in ''Valkyria Chronicles 3'' and ''Valkyria Chronicles 4''. It allows a single infantry unit to form an ad-hoc team with up to two others and lead them around the battlefield, saving their Action Points and allowing slower classes to move further than they would normally be able to. Valkyria Chronicles 4 In Valkyria Chronicles 4, Direct Command is first seen as an Order used by Minerva Victor in Chapter 5: Behind the Frontlines. When the player gains access to it, it is instead activated from the special actions menu for a unit in Command Mode, the same one which contains the "retreat" function. Direct Command can only be used by infantry Leaders, including the Leader appointed by the player when this option becomes available. Using Direct Command requires the use of a Special Command point, which is indicated by a gold Squad E emblem in the "SP" bar under the Command Point bar in Command Mode. Only one of these points is allocated per turn, and it is impossible to get it back once it has been used. Selecting the Direct Command option will expend one CP as normal for selecting a unit, and start a Movement Phase with Direct Command active. Moving close to other infantry units and pointing the camera at them so a blue arrow appears over their head will then display a "team up" context prompt. Pressing the button will have that unit join the Leader: up two two units can be selected. If a unit is already following, looking at them in the same way will bring up the context prompt "disband," which will cause them to stay at their current position if the button is pressed. A Leader can team up and disband troops as often as the player likes, allowing for a tactical rearrangement of their forces for a single Command Point. Teamed-up characters will follow behind the Leader and move as they move: this does not cause them to drain AP, and allows them to move as far as the Leader moves even if it would be beyond their normal AP total: for example, a Scout Leader can have a Lancer follow them for a full move. AP-enhancing Potentials like Double Movement will allow the Leader to take those following them the added distance. The team appear to be invulnerable while they are moving with only the Leader taking damage, and the teamed-up characters will not be targeted by Interception fire and cannot trigger Mines. They will follow at a slight distance, such that, for example, if a Leader ends their turn at the top of a ladder, they will probably still be at the bottom. They will not replicate other context actions: for example, if the Leader crouches or lays down in grass, they will remain standing, and if the Leader enters the Cactus they will remain outside it. Direct Command will grant the Leader a full AP bar when they are selected even if they have already been moved. It also resets their AP decay, potentially allowing a unit to make six moves in one turn before they hit the 50 AP per CP threshold. Category:Gameplay Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4